Manning the Home Front
by Death's Daughter
Summary: Some scenes of interaction between Sirius Black and Hestia Jones before OotP. Vague hint of RemusSirius


Manning base camp, waiting for someone to call for backup, tea duty – call it what you like, Hestia knew what she was _really_ doing.

Babysitting.

And whether that was more of any insult to her or the man sitting across the room glaring at her while she sat awkwardly and tried to read her book, she didn't know.

It had been agreed that during the first couple of months in Grimmauld Place, various members of the Order would keep Sirius company, so as to 'help him cope with the strain of coming back here'. (Severus Snape was, of course, exempt from this duty for obvious reasons.)

But Sirius was not stupid, and he knew as well as Hestia did that this was just to make sure he didn't run off and do something stupid. And he didn't appreciate the sentiment. _At all_. So he glared at whoever was 'keeping him company', and was generally an awkward, miserable bugger. (Well, to all except Remus Lupin, and Hestia had her own private suspicious in _that_ quarter.)

Finally, Hestia lowered her book and met Sirius' gaze.

"Look," She said. "Is there a problem?"

"You're scared of me." Sirius accused – it was a rather sore point that most people nowadays seemed to flinch when they first met him.

"Yes." Hestia agreed, then added with her usual frankness. "But not because I think you're a psycho murderer."

"Do I want to know the _real_ reason you're scared of me?" Sirius asked, positive it wouldn't be flattering.

"Because in my first week at Hogwarts, I got caught in the blast of one of your pranks. It took two weeks for my eyebrows to grow back," She said, somewhat reproachfully. "And as for the bald spot...I was know as 'Comb Over Jones' _long_ after that'd grown out.

Sirius paused, oddly pleased that he'd had that much effect on someone who he couldn't even remember from school.

"Oh." He settled for. "Well...I suppose that's alright then."

Hestia hummed vaguely and turned back to her book.

-----

"How about a game of 'Snakes and Ladders'?" Hestia suggested, valiantly trying to entertain both herself and Sirius, who gave her a look which told her _exactly_ what he thought of _that_ suggestion.

This was the seventh time Hestia had been put in charge of "The Home Front", as it were, her shifts becoming increasingly frequent, a fact which nettled Hestia somewhat. It was as if Dumbledore knew something she hadn't told him yet – which, actually, wouldn't really surprise her.

Still, when work was sending her out to battle evil every chance they got, it'd be nice if Dumbledore showed a bit more faith.

"I remember you now." Sirius said, as she sat rattling a pair of dice in the little cup from the 'Snakes and Ladders' box. Hestia tilted her head to the side in question. "You were that little Ravenclaw firstie who used to follow Moony round, making eyes at him."

"I did not!" Hestia said indignantly. "He was tutoring me in Charms. I didn't _follow_ him!"

"Well, you certainly made eyes at him." Sirius said, grinning slightly. "Big, eyebrowless ones, at that."

Hestia threw one of the dice at him.

-----

She'd brought 'Mousetrap' this time, on the theory that, even if Sirius wasn't interested in playing, she could still amuse herself by building the trap.

Sirius _wasn't_ interested in playing, but the trap fascinated him, and once he'd convinced her to turn one of the playing pieces into something more rat-shaped, the watched as the boot kicked the ball bearing, which knocked the hand, which tipped the bath, which dropped the ball onto the seesaw, which flipped the diver into the tub, triggered the release and dropping the cage.

Of course, Hestia staunchly refused to incinerate the rat-mouse while it was in the cage, so Sirius then sulked for the rest of her stay.

-----

"You're late." Sirius said, glaring as Hestia as she stumbled through the door, looking considerably less than perfect. "_Again_."

"_So_ sorry." Hestia shot back sourly, grimacing as she nearly tripped over her robes – horrid things, she hated them, but for now at least she had to wear them, there was only so much a glamour could do, after all – on her way to the table. "Next time I'll wait until I'm here before I indulge in a fit of intestinal fireworks." She dropped down in her seat heavily.

"If you're _that_ ill," Sirius snapped waspishly. "Why are you even here?"

"Oh don't _you_ start." She grouched, summoning a large jar of gherkins out of the cupboards and munching on them with suppressed violence. Irritably, she offered one to Sirius. "I've been getting that all morning from my boyfriend."

"Well if you're going to keep _puking_ all the time." Sirius huffed, taking a gherkin.

"It's not all the time! And it'll pass soon." She slumped down in her seat. "Christ, why does everyone think it's their business?"

"_Someone's_ grouchy." Sirius sing-songed. Hestia swore at him.

-----

Hestia wasn't going to let Sirius get to her today. Nope. She had too many happy thoughts in her head. Like the house she and Paul had just bought in Cornwall, and how she was going to decorate it when they moved in, and the little dog they were going to get. A little Alsatian puppy, maybe. And it could play with her Mum's dog, and it would be perfect.

Sirius sat and glared at her.

_Think of the house, think of the dog, think of the house, think of the dog…_

He scowled irritably at her, as she smiled placidly back at him.

_Think of the house, think of the dog, think of the house, think of the dog…_

Sirius bared his teeth and _snarled_.

_…Maybe a cat._

-----

"Sirius?" Hestia asked, catching him before he could leave the Order meeting. She had just arrived back from bringing Harry to Grimmauld. One of the few jobs Dumbledore had allowed her.

Surprised, Sirius turned to blink at her.

"Yes?" He said, looking blank.

"I…I just…" She held out her hand. He took it and shook it firmly, still looking confused. "It was nice to see you again, after school. I hope it all turns out alright."

"What?" Sirius grabbed her arm as she tried to move away. "What?" He repeated.

"Well, I probably won't be seeing you again for a while." Hestia said, avoiding his gaze. "So I thought I'd say 'cheerio'. That's all."

"You're _running away_?" He asked in disbelief.

"No!" Hestia blurted. "Well, yes, _technically_…"

"I can't believe you!" Sirius hissed, tugging Hestia to the side of the room. "_You_! Of all people!"

"That's a bit of a rash judgement when you've hardly spoken to me all summer." Hestia shot back coldly.

"But I'm right, aren't I?" He scowled. "You wouldn't run."

"Well I am." Hestia drew herself up to her full height proudly. "I've got a house to go to, I'm going to start a new life. I have my reasons. Goodbye Sirius. I hope you get your freedom."

And she strode past him.

That was the last time either of them saw each other.


End file.
